


The inheriting of titles

by rchimedes



Series: Alive and Unwavering [3]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/strange fake
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, wow flat who let you have TWO dads?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rchimedes/pseuds/rchimedes
Summary: When Waver meets Reines, he inherits the title of 'Lord El Melloi II'. When Iskandar gets to know a certain student of his, they inherit a title of Waver's.





	The inheriting of titles

Silence always falls so quickly over Waver’s classroom after his lectures end. While he's learned a very long time ago it's just the typical personality of a mage to not care too much for others, or maybe college students have changed since the time when he was still a student, he's never found much appreciation in how quickly they flee once the clock hanging on the wall reads 2 in the afternoon.

Maybe it's because they're mages, or...

Waver looks up from the folded newspaper he's reading, noticing that Flat is still in the room, sitting eagerly in his chair.

_ Maybe _ it's because that when Flat is around, he never ceases to find a way to anger his teacher, which is always followed by another layer of homework as a way to try and discipline him. (Does it work? No, but at least he's consistent.)

Waver sighs, leaning back in his chair. “Why are you still sitting in your seat, Flat? Shouldn't you be going?”

“I'm waiting for someone!” Flat responds cheerfully, tilting his head with a bright smile.

“And you need to do it in my classroom?”

“Well... He wouldn't come anywhere else! Mister Iskandar knows you the best here!”

Waver’s hand twitches, glancing up at the ceiling before giving a short ‘ah’. “So that mana I sensed 10 minutes before class was over was him after all.” There weren't many with a mana signature like his husband's, and while it wasn't surprising for Iskandar to come to the clock tower before they went home together...

Why was he coming early? And for _Flat?_

“Just what are you two planning?”

“Ehhh, we can't just go out and have fun? Mister Iskandar and I are friends! He said so!”

Waver lifts a hand to rub at his forehead, exhausted. “How can I  **_not_ ** have something to say when my stupid husband is being so friendly with my student?” For the love of God, that man was always doing  **something** , wasn't he? 10 years they've been together, and Waver has never figured out how to truly handle Iskandar - maybe it's an impossible feat to begin with, when the man you love is the King of Conquerors.

Flat hums, resting his head on his arms as he studies the professor. “When it comes to Mister Iskandar, your voice loses its sharpness, Professor.”

“Shut your mouth, or I'll ensure you have so much homework you have to cancel your plans today.”

“Oi, oi, Waver, don't be so callous to your own student. Let him be excited sometimes.” Speak of the devil and he shall appear, as the saying goes. There's no denying that rough, strong voice belonging to Iskandar who soon pops his head through the open door as he walks inside.

“Mister Iskandar!” Flat jumps to his feet, hands slapping against his desk.

“Yo, Flat!”

Waver only throws the bearded man a cold stare. “Did you just forget to tell me you were going out tonight with one of my own students?”

“Ahh? But, the video game I've been waiting for is being released, and he was interested in it, so we decided to go together...” Iskandar says, rubbing at his head. He looks at the student in question. “Right?”

Flat nods excitedly. “That's right!”

“Video game...” Waver visibly deflates, unable to conquer the combined enthusiasm they exude. He groans, letting his head bow forward. “What am I going to do with you... Whatever. Do whatever the hell you want.”

Iskandar tuts, walking over to stand next to Waver’s chair and ruffle his hair affectionately. “Don't be so worried! You're going to just stress yourself out more.”

The raven sputters, slapping the hand away. “Stop that! If you're going to barge in here, at least put these books away in the back of the room.” he huffs, tapping a stack of books sitting precariously on the edge of his desk.

“Stubborn as always,” Iskandar comments with a smile, picking the books up with one hand as he walks past the tables and chairs to begin returning the books to their place on the shelf. He studies the covers with minute interest, humming lightly. “Working hard as always, boy?”

Flat gives an energetic, childish salute. “You betcha!”

“Of _course_ I am.”

And then, silence.

Iskandar and Flat both slowly turn to look at the front of the classroom, gaze focusing on the teacher still casually reading his newspaper. A few lingering seconds seem to pass until Waver’s body tenses up in realization, sitting upright in his chair and dropping his newspaper.

“No, I mean-” Flustered, his face starts to take on a cherry red color as he readjusts his glasses. “That is-”

Iskandar reacts first, giving a sly grin as he walks across the room to lean over Waver’s desk. “Ohoh? What’s this - you still want to be called ‘boy’, Waver?” he teases. “And here was I, thinking that the only title you were willing to deal with nowadays was ‘Lord El Melloi II’.”

“It’s not like I wanted  _that one_ in the first place either-” the teacher pauses, then goes back onto the main topic, “In any case, be quiet! It was a mistake! Will you and Flat just go already before I decide to divorce you, you stupid oaf?”

“You’d divorce me when you’re the one who proposed?”

Flat’s body leans to one side, if only to get a glimpse of his professor. “Ehhh?! Lord El Melloi II is the one who proposed?!”

Waver stands to his feet, blushing angrily. “Fuck off, both of you!”

Iskandar steps back, giving a hearty laugh as he turns to look back at Flat. “Alright, alright... Boy, get your things together and let’s head out.”

Flat doesn’t hesitate to snatch up his bag, giving a cheerful grin as he trots towards the door. “Okie dokie! I’ll head off first and wait for you, Mister Iskandar! Some time, I wanna hear how the proposal went, though~”

“Sure, I’ll tell you later!” Iskandar agrees.

“Absolutely not.” Waver hisses in immediate disagreement.

And then, that cheerful blonde is out the door, his footsteps echoing down the hall until they can no longer be heard anymore. Waver heaves a sigh, pressing his hands on his desk as he leans forward.

“You two make me tired. I’m going home to enjoy one whole day of no paperwork to handle.”

Iskandar chuckles as he turns to start walking towards the door.. “You could use it when you’ve been working as hard as you have lately. Don’t fall asleep and ruin your sleep schedule again, yeah?”

“Haha, so funny,” Waver remarks sarcastically, squinting at the redhead’s back. However, his expression soon softens, and he speaks up again before Iskandar can leave the room, “... Alexander-”

The call of his name makes the king pause, turning to look at the mage with raised brows. “Mm?”

“No, well...” Waver crosses his arms over his chest for a moment, then moves a gloved hand to tuck some of his hair behind his ear. “Just - don’t be late for dinner. That’s it... Gray will be disappointed otherwise.”

Iskandar smiles gently, turning to walk back over to Waver to cup his husband’s cheek, who doesn’t hesitate to lean into it gently. “Just Gray, huh?”

“... Who knows. Maybe someone else too.”

Cue a snort as the taller man kisses Waver’s forehead. “Take care on your way home, _boy_. I’ll be home on time, don’t worry.”

The raven mimics the noise of amusement, lifting a hand to place it over Iskandar's warm hand and kiss the palm. "Idiot, just stick to Waver. The nickname had to be passed on eventually anyway."

If that's the case, he's glad it's to Flat of all people.


End file.
